Talk:Lifeboat
__NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ RNLI Should a link be included to the RNLI itself? Jackiespeel 16:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I would think so. My own feeling is that everything that is a relevant link should be put in; you may have noted that many of my edits to pages you created have been to put in links that I think are appropriate. -- BruceG 01:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be more in the spirit of the way these Wikis work if you'd put the link on the word RNLI -- like "sold in aid of the RNLI" rather than the way you did it. But I'm not making the change myself, because you're really the guiding spirit of this Wiki, and before doing anything that drastic I wanted to bounce it off you. -- BruceG 01:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter who does what - and Adam Smith on pin manufacture applies to wikis as anywhere else. Jackiespeel 16:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Bruce, you have to remember that the spirit of a wiki is that you are supposed to fix things you think need fixing. The worst that can happen is that you get reverted and then a discussion begins on the associated talkpage. Be BOLD! — SpikeToronto 05:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::One difference between these Wikia wikis and Wikipedia is that Wikia wikis usually seem to have one person who does most of the heavy work and has an idea what the wiki in question should do, while Wikipedia has innumerable editors (and thus innumerable edit-conflicts!) I'm trying to avoid brewing conflicts between Jackie and myself; I've had enough conflicts on Radio-TV Broadcast History, where one person has been putting up lots of pages that just don't fit into the way the wiki has been organized, making more work for me than if he'd never put them up. -- BruceG 14:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) As I have said elsewhere I am happy for others to take on the technicalities - and the only 'rules' I would impose are 'reasonably businesslike language' and, where possible/practical, getting standard layouts for types of article. As there are only several active persons here and we are all civil towards each other I don't see problems arising. Jackiespeel 23:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Again, Bruce, you needn’t worry on any Wikia wiki about making edits: The worst that can happen is that you’ll be reverted. This comes up time and again in forums, blogs, etc., at Wikia’s Community Central Wiki, and Staff always take the Wikipedia approach: edit! Be BOLD! As for that other fellow over at the broadcasting wiki, well, you’re not him are you? You’re not going to harm any wiki you contribute on. I may be putting words in her mouth, but I’m sure Jackie is thrilled to finally have someone other than herself working on content here at WikiTea! :) Moreover, something as simple as reformatting a link that you know has been (inadvertently) formatted incorrectly — which started this thread — is so minor that any objection to it would itself be objectionable. :D So follow your instincts and edit away!! — SpikeToronto 01:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::And what I said elsewhere about discussions developing on talk pages rather than Community Portal/Blogs/wherever :). Jackiespeel 22:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::(sigh) Jackie, you have that viewpoint because you work in Monobook and neither see, nor perceive of, the wiki in the same way as people working in Oasis, the same skin used by virtually every person surfing over to WikiTea. Blogs, forums, etc., do not really work in Monobook and are only minimallly supported in that skin by Staff. But, we are never going to succeed in having visitors to WikiTea operate in Monobook. It is us who need to work in Oasis. Finally, don’t forget that Wikia intends to get rid of talkpages and replace them with MessageWalls. — SpikeToronto 11:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::What exactly are MessageWalls, how do they differ from talk pages, and why does Wikia intend to do away with talk pages (which I know about from Wikipedia)? Is it just a move on the part of Wikia to make Wikia wikis look different from Wikipedia? ::::Actually, I never much liked Monobook; on Wikipedia I have my preferences set to Classic. But there are things I wish I could change on Oasis, though I am using it on Wikia. (In particular, I hate sans-serif type!) -- 16:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::The point I was making is that this discussion is nothing to do with Lifeboat Tea. :::::I find Monobook/standard Wiki layouts much easier to read than Oasis. Jackiespeel 17:19, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Bruce: Wikia’s rationale for MessageWalls boils down to two essential points: # It is an integral part of the corporate plan to increase Wikia’s share of the social networking market that includes Facebook, Twitter, etc. # Wikians cannot seem to grasp how to use talkpages, especially the three basics: indenting, signing, and keeping discussion threads all in one place, together. MessageWalls eliminate any issue in those three areas. So, sadly, they are being thrust upon us. You can find out everything about MessageWalls back at my blog on the topic. Be sure to read my responses in the comments and follow any relevant links. Finally, and as for not liking sans-serif fonts, you can change almost everything about how Oasis appears through customization. Oasis is a very flexible skin. Jackie: You are correct that this discussion has moved beyond Lifeboat Tea, as discussions on wikis often do. But where would you move it? Talk:WikiTea is not the place for discussing anything other than changes to, and problems with, the main page. You do not want to follow Wikia custom regarding discussions not related to specific articles/users and use the Community Portal for general discussions, and forums and blogs for specific wiki-related discussions. Heck, we could even streamline it and use only the Community Portal for all general discussions not related to specific articles/users, but you’ve opposed that. So, if general discussions cannot be held at Talk:WikiTea, the Community Portal, and/or blogs/forums, where are they to occur? We’re kind of painted into a corner. It is irrelevant how much any of us like Monobook. (I use it exclusively on every other non-Wikia wiki I work on/visit.) Oasis is the supported skin for all wikis at Wikia and the skin for which we are required to optimize our wikis. We are required to make sure that every page we create and format looks its best in Oasis, not in Monobook. I have no idea how often you view any of WikiTea in Oasis, but if you are not doing so now, you owe it to yourself to have a look at the wiki in Oasis from time to time, if only to monitor its progress and development as your readers and visitors see it. (By the way, you may want to increase the screen size in Oasis by “zooming” your browser.) Thanks both! :) — SpikeToronto 08:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :I am happy to use the Community Forum - the point I was making was that discussions on a particular talk page tend to develop into 'discussions in general' - and can a standard text along the lines of 'this discussion is now being pursued on (link to relevant section at) Community Portal' be set up?' Jackiespeel 10:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Spike: You say, "as for not liking sans-serif fonts, you can change almost everything about how Oasis appears through customization. Oasis is a very flexible skin." OK, clue me in. How do I do this? I don't know a lot about customizing Oasis, and Community Central is so big a site that it is very hard to find anything there. -- BruceG 12:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Shall we say as that with tea, chaques a son gout with their formating. (and I use library terminals on occasion so see the Oasis format) Jackiespeel 13:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::@Jackie: I have the perfect thing for moving discussions that have become too broad to another page. Over at ATW, we use two templates for that. The first template indicates that the discussion has been moved and to where it has been moved. The second template goes where the discussion has been moved and tells from whence the discussion has been brought. The template that redirects the discussion is w:c:admintools:Template:Discussion moved. At the new place where the discussion is to take place, below the section heading, is placed w:c:admintools:Template:Discussion moved from. (Click on those links to see what they look like.) Using these templates you tell participants where the discussion is now at and, at the new location, where the discussion had begun. You can see it in use at w:c:admintools:Admin Tools Wiki:Noticeboard/Archive 4#Open proxies and similar where a discussion had been moved from w:c:admintools:User talk:SpikeToronto/Archive 2#Proxy IP ranges. Let me know if this of any interest to you or useful for WikiTea. @Bruce: Any time you want to customize your personal CSS, go to w:c:community:Forum:Support Requests, create a new forum thread, and ask “How do I … ?”. You will be amazed at how much help you get from people who are really good with this sort of stuff, especially Monchoman, Rappy, and TK. — SpikeToronto 05:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC)